A thousand years
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Ichigo, ¿me amarás siempre? —preguntó ella de repente. Al ver la luna había recordado la leyenda del dios sol y la diosa luna que Ichigo le había contado. Quería saber si él también la buscaría como el dios sol... —Te amaré siempre Rukia. —respondió él viéndola a los ojos, luego se acercó para besarla... La había amado por mil años y la amaría por mil años más.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC y una mezcla extraña entre fantasía y eventos históricos.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "A thousand years" de Cristina Perry.**

* * *

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

En un gran auditorio de la universidad de Karakura, se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello negro amarrado en una trenza y de ojos miel. Era el profesor de historia universal.

La sala estaba llena hasta las primeras cinco filas, cerca de cincuenta alumnos, un par de alumnos se encontraban sentados en la última hilera, aunque sí le prestaban atención al profesor, ya que además de que sus exámenes eran de los más complicados, siempre o casi siempre preguntaba sobre los comentarios que él hacía en clases.

El docente se encontraba parado detrás del escritorio en el que se asentaba un proyector, en una diapositiva se podía apreciar la imagen en blanco y negro de un acorazado japonés con el título de guerra ruso - japonesa.

—Para 1904, Japón ya contaba con una serie de bases logísticas distribuidas en el mar Amarillo y además con unidades navales de primera mano, a diferencia de Rusia que tan sólo tenía dos bases muy distantes y estratégicamente desubicadas: Port Arthur y Vladivostok, así como unidades navales ya anticuadas. La batalla de Chemulpo fue una batalla naval que se libró el 9 de febrero de 1904 en el puerto del mismo nombre, en Corea. —comentó el profesor a sus alumnos, quienes empezaron a tomar apuntes.

Después el profesor siguió narrando sobre los eventos principales y respondiendo las dudas de sus alumnos. Así trascurrieron casi dos horas.

—Profesor Ichigo ¿es cierto que en Japón hay muchas leyendas? —preguntó un muchacho que venía de intercambio, después de que el docente diera por terminado el tema de la clase.

Algunos compañeros lo molestaron por preguntar algo que no tenía nada que ver con la clase, pero el chico tenía interés por conocer más sobre la cultura japonesa, y eso incluía las leyendas y mitos.

—Así es Michell. —contestó el profesor alzando un poco la voz para callar las burlas. —hay una en especial que me gusta mucho, es sobre el castigo que se les dio al dios sol y a la diosa luna por su amor hacia los hombres. —comentó.

Algunos alumnos se interesaron y le pidieron que la contara y como aún les quedaba diez minutos, el profesor aceptó.

.

.

.

_Hace miles de años, cuando los hombres estaban sometidos a la voluntad de los dioses, existió más allá de la bóveda celeste un bello paraíso situado sobre nubes._

_En ese reino rodeado de hermosos palacios erigidos en oro y columnas de marfil, de árboles con frutas inagotables y ríos cristalinos, vivían dos grandes dioses._

_El dios Sol, conocido por los hombres como Amaterasu, un joven fuerte y atlético, de cabello naranja y que emanaba una cálida luz, y la diosa de la luna, Tsukoyomi, una mujer de gran belleza e inteligencia, de ojos violetas y cabello negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel. _

_Amaterasu y Tsukoyomi estaban enamorados, se les podía ver por horas sentados a la orilla del río, disfrutando de su compañía. Por las noches daban largas caminatas conversando alegremente bajo las estrellas dejando una estela de luz a su paso._

_Ellos además de su amor, compartían el sentimiento de protección y amor hacia los mortales. Eran de los pocos dioses que no veían a los hombres como seres inferiores que sólo servían para adorarlos. Ambos creían en la humanidad, en que eran una bella creación que llenaría a la tierra de paz y bondad, que eran fuertes y luchaban por su subsistencia._

_Durante el día el dios sol les proporcionaba el calor necesario para no morir de frío, la diosa luna por la noche los iluminaba, para que no estuvieran en oscuridad. _

_Cuando el dios de la lluvia se empecinaba en mantener las nubes grises y enviar agua a la tierra para acabar con las cosechas, el dios sol le hacía frente y emanaba su calor y su luz con más fuerza, entonces las nubes desaparecían y el agua cesaba. Si por las noches los hombres se sentían perdidos y ya no tenían esperanza, la luna aparecía en todo su esplendor para llenarlos de esperanza y amor, y la diosa luna hacia nacer las estrellas, para darles guía a los viajeros perdidos._

_Si ellos estaban tristes, entonces ni el sol ni la luna salían y el mundo se llenaba de oscuridad y caos._

_Mientras ellos estuvieran felices, el sol y la luna siempre se asomarían en el cielo, y cada uno brillaría intensamente. Pero cuando Amaterasu y Tsukoyomi se entregaban a la gran pasión que despertaba su amor, entonces le regalaban a los hombres un suceso extraordinario: el eclipse._

_Los dioses envidiosos ante la devoción que los hombres mostraban ante Amaterasu y Tsukoyomi por su bondad hacía con ellos, decidieron aumentar su rigor contra los humanos. Tenían que demostrarles que sin ellos sus vidas serían miserables._

_Los hombres ya cansados de su cruel destino, decidieron hacerle frente a los dioses, comenzaron por dejar de adorarlos, después destruyeron cada templo y estatua dedicada a ellos, excepto los del sol y la luna. Los dioses se enfurecieron y decidieron empezar una guerra, algunos se mantuvieron neutrales._

_Pero Amaterasu y Tsukoyomi decidieron apoyar a los hombres en su causa. Ellos valientemente se enfrentaron al dios del trueno, del fuego, de la lluvia y hasta el propio Inazagi._

_La guerra duró varios cientos de años, y los dioses al ver que el corazón de los hombres era valiente y fuerte, que no se rendían y que a pesar de las adversidades mostraban esperanza, se compadecieron de ellos y dieron por terminada la guerra, prometiendo no volver a mostrar su ira contra ellos._

_Sin embargo el dios de la creación, Inazagi, se enfureció ante el acto de rebeldía de los dioses enamorados, así que decidió castigarlos como advertencia hacia otros dioses._

_Inazagi no encontró mejor castigo que separarlos._

_Le quitó la inmortalidad a la diosa luna, condenando al dios sol a amarla por un corto periodo y luego vivir en soledad por el resto de su inmortal vida. _

_Así, cien años después y con edad avanzada, la diosa Luna murió en brazos de su amado. _

.

.

.

Terminó de narrar el profesor, algunos alumnas susurraron que fue una historia de amor triste, algunos otros no le prestaron mucha importancia y el resto de la clase tomó notas por si acaso se le ocurría al profesor hacer preguntas de la historia.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Michell. —si la diosa Luna dejó de existir ¿Cómo es que la luna sigue apareciendo?

—Porque es una leyenda, tonto. —respondió su compañero de la derecha, dándole un golpe en la nuca y riéndose. El profesor lo miró serio y al instante se quedó callado.

—La luna y el sol perdieron poderes. —continuó el profesor de cabello negro. —antes la luna siempre se mostraba llena, a raíz de la muerte de Tsukoyomi aparecieron las fases lunares, que muestran lo incompleta que esta la luna sin su diosa y también hace referencia al corazón de Amaterasu. El sol perdió intensidad, por eso ahora la lluvia y las nubes son capaces de ocultarlo. —el muchacho pareció conforme con la explicación.

—Pero recordemos que eso sólo es una leyenda. —expuso una muchacha de lentes sentada en la tercera hilera. —¿o no profesor?

—Claro, es sólo una leyenda. —dijo Ichigo parándose del escritorio, en donde se había sentado al comenzar a relatar la historia de los dioses.

—Profesor ¿y por qué siguen los eclipses? —preguntó Michell nuevamente. El alumno a su lado, bufó por la insistencia de su compañero de buscar una explicación a cosas irreales.

—Eso es porque el eclipse es el recordatorio de una promesa hecha a Amaterasu. —explicó Ichigo. —pero de ello hablaremos otro día.

Al ser ya la hora de salida, todos los muchachos se levantaron del asiento y después de despedirse del docente comenzaron a salir del auditorio.

Al quedarse solo, Ichigo comenzó a guardar sus cosas en un maletín. Tomó un espejo cuadrado que le confiscó a una alumna y se quedó viendo su reflejo, un hombre de apariencia de unos veinte años y cabello negro.

Muchas personas le decían que no aparentaba su edad, pues su acta de nacimiento revelaba que tenía treinta. Ichigo no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pues en realidad tenía miles de años.

Años llenos de tristeza, soledad y sufrimiento, pero con momentos de amor y felicidad.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, para recordar una época en la que tenía el cabello naranja y su nombre era Amaterasu, aquella época en la que perdió al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

_El joven dios de cabello naranja, Amaterasu, se encontraba hincado ante un altar donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Tsukoyomi, aquella diosa de hermosos ojos violetas. La tomaba de la mano y lloraba sobre ella._

_Todo el altar estaba adornado de hermosos girasoles y el cielo estaba nublado. En la tierra la oscuridad reinaba, causando miedo entre los pobladores._

_Estaba esperando el momento en que se le prendiera fuego al cuerpo de su amada para que se convirtiera en polvo de estrellas y se uniera a una constelación. Ese sería el momento más doloroso, pues entonces sabría que ya no lo volvería a ver._

_Porque aunque por las noches levantara la vista al cielo y observara su resplandor, no le daría consuelo a su dolor por saberla lejana._

—_Amaterasu. —escuchó la voz de la diosa Izanami a su espalda, pero él no dejó su posición. —no soy tan poderosa como mi esposo, Inazagi, pero puedo ayudarte, puedo prometerte que la volverás a ver y si su amor es fuerte y verdadero, algún día el alma de Tsukoyomi despertará y podrán estar juntos eternamente. —el joven dios volteó a verla sorprendido._

—_¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? —preguntó el dios sol._

—_Sí, pero se requiere un sacrificio de tu parte. —dijo ella._

—_Lo que sea lo haré. —Respondió Amaterasu, pues su amor por la diosa era tan grande que nada le parecería un sacrificio si eso lo ayudaba a verla otra vez._

_Entonces la diosa Inazagi comenzó a hacer el ritual, traspasándole la energía del dios sol a la diosa luna y combinándola con la propia._

_Así fue como el cabello del dios sol perdió su tono naranja y se tornó negro, había perdido sus poderes como dios, más no su inmortalidad. Y al momento de quemar el cuerpo de la diosa luna, este no se convirtió en polvo de estrellas, sino que su alma se desprendió del cuerpo y descendió a la tierra, en donde renacería en el cuerpo de una mujer, sin memoria alguna de su pasado._

_La diosa Inazagi le dijo que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse en la tierra, y aunque sea por el breve tiempo que dura la vida del hombre, él podría estar con su amada, hasta que un día, durante un eclipse el alma de Tsukoyomi despertara y entonces podrían volver al cielo y estar juntos para siempre._

_Amaterasu entonces bajó a la tierra, convirtiéndose en el sol negro, en el sol oculto, en la esperanza que se esconde en la oscuridad._

_Desde ese día el sol negro comenzó una búsqueda implacable para hallar a su amada Tsukoyomi._

.

.

.

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un pequeño ramo de girasoles. Él se encontraba en esa ciudad porque había tenido un sueño revelador que le anunció que en Karakura renacería su diosa, y sus sueños nunca se equivocaban.

A través del tiempo había recorrido ciudades, países y continentes. Había sido testigo de la caída de los dioses cuando los hombres dejaron de adorarlos y simplemente fueron considerados leyendas, él vio muchos imperios surgir, otros ser conquistados, había estado en innumerables guerras, viendo como aquellos hombres que consideraba personas de paz, se convertían en monstruos sedientos de poder y por el que manchaban sus manos de sangre.

Pero también había sido testigo de cómo los hombres crecían, de cómo inventaban cosas maravillosas, había sido participe de escenas donde la humanidad de las personas se mostraba.

En todos esos años experimentó sin fin de veces la felicidad que le causaba encontrarse con su diosa y vivir con ella varios años, pero también experimentó el dolor y la tristeza de verla partir.

Ichigo se detuvo frente a un cartel publicitario de una obra de teatro. En ella se observaba un hombre vestido de faraón y junto a él su reina.

Suspiró al evocar unos de sus tantos encuentros con ella.

.

.

.

_Un hombre de cabello negro corto caminaba a través del suelo arenoso del antiguo Egipto, usaba un shentí, un tipo de faldilla blanca enrollada en las caderas y amarrada con un cinturón de cuero, y unas sandalias cafés. _

_Se detuvo a la entrada del gran palacio del faraón. A ambos lados de la entrada se encontraba la figura del faraón de pie, tallada en barro, al igual que la construcción._

_Los guardias reales le bloquearon el paso con sus lanzas. _

—_Soy Senmut. —dijo quien muchos siglos antes se llamara Amaterasu. —el arquitecto real. —anunció._

_Los guardias le dieron paso, pues estaban informados de su llegada._

_Senmut caminó hacia el interior del gran palacio, mientras recordaba que estaba ahí porque en ese lugar encontraría a la diosa Luna._

_Al llegar a la gran sala Senmut se arrodilló ante el faraón, un hombre de ojos grises y piel blanca que se identificaba como faraón por su Nemes, tocado de tela blanca adornado con bandas horizontales en oro. Y cuando él alzó la vista se encontró con una preciosa mujer de túnica blanca parada detrás del faraón, su cabello era negro y llevaba la distinción de la reina. Sus ojos estaban resaltados por el delineado negro._

_Su amada diosa luna ahora era la Gran Esposa Real, la bella Hatshepsut._

_En esa vida era hija legítima del antiguo faraón, pero al ser mujer y no poder ocupar el trono, se casó con su medio hermano, Tutmosis II, para poder ascender al trono._

_Senmut se preocupó, ¿pues cómo podría disfrutar del amor de la bella Hatsheput si era casada?_

_Esa tarde el faraón le indicó al nuevo arquitecto que trabajaría bajo las órdenes directas de la reina._

_Los días pasaron y la profecía de la diosa Izanami se cumplió, ellos estaban destinados a enamorarse cada vez que se encontraban._

_Así que mantuvieron una relación secreta por muchos años, de la cual nació una niña llamada Nefurera, a la que hicieron pasar como hija del faraón._

_Tras pocos años el rey Tutmosis II murió y Hatsheput ascendió al trono tras un golpe de estado, convirtiéndose así en la tercera reina – faraón en la historia de Egipto. Luego elevó a su siempre fiel Senmut a un alto cargo. _

_Los dos mantuvieron una tórrida relación hasta que ella murió. Senmut permaneció en Egipto hasta que su hija falleció también, después retomó su búsqueda. *_

.

.

.

El hombre de cabello negro llegó a un parque ya después de las seis de la tarde, caminó por el sendero de asfalto aspirando el aroma de las flores que adornaban el césped verde, pasó frente a un puesto en el que exhibían pequeñas botellas de vidrio que contenían liquido negro. Mientras se acercaba el olor se intensificó.

Se acercó al puesto y le dio al encargado el dinero necesario para adquirir una botella, la destapó y la acercó a su nariz.

El aroma era muy agradable y dulce, y era inconfundible, era el olor de la vainilla, el olor de ella.

.

.

.

_La búsqueda incansable de Amaterasu lo llevó a tierras lejanas, unas tierras muy prosperas que todavía no eran descubiertas por los habitantes de otros continentes._

_En ella la tierra era muy fértil, los arboles crecían robustos y sanos, sus copas se entrelazaban formando arcos, las frutas y vegetales que se sembraban crecían grandes y con un agradable sabor. Había multitud de animales de distintas especies, peces, pájaros multicolores, felinos. Pero no sólo eran prósperos en naturaleza, también tenían grandes riquezas en oro y piedras preciosas. Por lo que los pueblos necesitaban de ejércitos para proteger a sus pueblos del saqueo de otros imperios._

_Él llegó a un pueblo y se quedó a vivir ahí adoptando el nombre de Zkatan-oxga, donde muy pronto adquirió la fama de ser un gran guerrero, valiente y fuerte, logrando convertirse en príncipe del pueblo, gracias a que el Tlatoani no tenía descendientes._

_Un día se aliaron con otro pueblo para vencer a un enemigo en común y para festejar su victoria fueron hasta aquel pueblo Totonaca._

_Ahí se encontró con la princesa llamada Tzacopontziza cuando ella regresaba del templo al que fue consagrada._

_Esa tarde el príncipe Zkatan- oxga recorría los verdes campos llenos de flores de diversos colores, cuando percibió un dulce aroma, la curiosidad por saber que flor o criatura emanaba tal grato perfume lo llevó a caminar varios pasos hacia el frente, su asombro fue grande al ver a una joven doncella recogiendo flores. _

_Cuál fue su alegría al notar que era su amada Tsukoyomi, que se veía tan alegre, delicada y tan bella. Usaba un vestido de manta blanco con bordados de flores en hilos de colores y un tocado con plumas de colores._

_Se acercó con cautela hacia ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca de nuevo, ya habían pasado más de cien años de no verla._

_La princesa sintiendo que alguien se acercaba se levantó con cuidado y volteó a mirarlo. Por primera vez, en esa época, las miradas marrón y violeta se encontraron, al momento los dos sintieron como una corriente cálida les recorría el cuerpo._

―_No es mi intención asustarla. ―comentó el príncipe. ―sólo que me llegó un aroma muy dulce y me dio curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía. ―dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para la chica._

―_Seguramente son las flores del campo, todas son tan hermosas y despiden aromas muy agradable. ―respondió acercándose a la nariz el ramo de flores multicolores que llevaba en la mano._

―_Tal vez. ―comentó Zkatan-oxga, pero estaba seguro que ese maravilloso perfume no era de las flores, sino de ella. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, sólo contemplándose, pues sus corazones estaban tan acelerados que no les permitía pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Después él entabló la plática y se enteró de que ella era una doncella de la diosa de los alimentos, Tonocayogua, por lo que a ella no se le estaba permitido tener relación con algún hombre, siendo la muerte el castigo a la desobediencia._

_Pero Amaterasu no estaba dispuesto a perderla en esa vida, así que al día siguiente la espero en la falda del cerro donde estaba el templo de la diosa de los alimentos y cuando ella llegó la cargó al hombro y se echó a correr con ella._

_La princesa al principio puso objeción, pero cuando se detuvieron a descansar y él aprovechó para besarla, entonces su resolución se esfumó, pues también se había enamorado de él._

_Sin embargo los soldados que los perseguían por órdenes del padre de ella, les dieron alcance y atrevesaron el corazón de él ante los ojos de una afligida princesa indígena, después cortaron la cabeza de Tzacopontziza y arrojaron los cuerpos a un barranco cercano._

_Pero el sol negro no podía morir, así que tras unas horas sus heridas sanaron y se despertó, su dolor fue inmenso al ver el cuerpo mutilado de su amada Tsukoyomi. Lloró por horas sobre ella, mientras el lugar se vio envuelto en una calidad y dulce fragancia._

_Días después él fue testigo de un milagro. En el lugar donde se derramó su sangre y el de la princesa, había brotado un arbusto que de manera prodigiosa se elevó varios palmos del suelo y se cubrió de espeso follaje._

_Cuando el árbol alcanzó su crecimiento total, comenzó a nacer junto a su tallo una orquídea trepadora que, también con asombrosa rapidez, echó sus guías de esmeralda sobre el tronco del arbusto, con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, que parecían los brazos de una mujer._

_El ardiente sol del trópico apenas si traspasaba las frondas del arbusto, a cuyo amparo, la orquídea se desarrollaba como una novia que reposa en el seno de su amado. Y una mañana se cubrió de mínimas flores y todo aquel lugar se inundó de inefables aromas._

_Fue así que la sangre de los dos dioses se trasformaron en arbusto y orquídea; y su asombró aumentó cuando las florecillas olorosas se convirtieron en largas y delgadas vainas que al madurarse, despedían un perfume todavía más penetrante, como si el alma inocente__ de su amada Tsukoyomi le brindara a su amado la fragancia más exquisita._

_El dios sol permaneció en ese lugar por un siglo más, cuando partió llevó consigo varias orquídeas y vainas, llamados por los indígenas vainilla o __Caxixinath. **_

.

.

.

Ichigo permanecía sentado en la banca del parque, ya estaba oscuro y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo. Ya faltaba poco, lo presentía.

Algunas personas ya estaban sentadas en el pasto para presenciar el bello fenómeno de la naturaleza, los niños jugaban alrededor para pasar el tiempo.

—¿Has esperado mucho? —preguntó una chica sentándose junto a él.

Él volteó a verla y ella le sonrió, iluminando sus ojos violetas.

—No Rukia, llegué hace poco. —dijo extendiéndole los girasoles, ella los tomó con agrado.

La había encontrado dos años atrás, en una noche de invierno en la que ella no llevaba abrigo, él le prestó el suyo y se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Y aunque ella seguía sin recordarlo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro no podía ocultarse.

Un año después él le pidió que fuera su novia, y esa noche le iba a pedir que se casara con él, para seguir con las tradiciones de esa época, justo cuando ocurriera el eclipse lunar.

—Mira, ya esta comenzando. —comentó Rukia emocionada mirando como una pequeña porción de oscuridad ocultaba a la luna.

Los chicos observaron el eclipse tomados de la mano.

—Ichigo, ¿me amarás siempre? —preguntó ella de repente. Al ver la luna había recordado la leyenda del dios sol y la diosa luna que Ichigo le había contado. Quería saber si él también la buscaría como el dios sol.

—Te amaré siempre Rukia. —respondió él viéndola a los ojos, luego se acercó para besarla.

La había amado por más de mil años y la amaría por mil años más, hasta el día que su alma despertara y volvieran al cielo para estar juntos eternamente.

* * *

*** Hace referencia a la vida de ****Hatshepsut, reina -faraón de la dinastía XVIII de Egipto. **

******** Hace referencia a la leyenda totonaca del origen de la vainilla, la cual pueden encontrar en mi fic "Antología de amores eternos", junto con adaptaciones de otras leyendas.**

**Espero que les gustara la historia. Saludos.**


End file.
